Knight of Republic City
Story Republic City is overwhelmed by spirit vines, them flailing around like crazy, as if possessed. Korra, her hair cut short, releases several bursts of fire at Black Knight, which dodges while riding his black horse. Black Knight turns and swings Deathcalibur at her, as Korra swings her arm up, Deathcalibur being diverted just enough to go above her head. Stones fly off the ground, encompassing her fist as she goes to punch Black Knight in the face, when her fist collides with an invisible force field, knocking her aside. Korra: You’re not getting away that easily! Korra catches herself with air bending from her hands, as she spins in a circle, a fire wave chasing after Black Knight. It bounces off his armor again, as Black Knight raises his sword, shooting lightning at Korra. Korra flips to dodge, a boulder coming out of the ground, her landing on it. She thrusts her fists forward, her riding it after Black Knight. Black Knight rides at her, and swings the sword in an upward spiral, Korra leaping up into the air as the sword cuts through the boulder, chasing after her. A dark energy blade extends from it, striking Korra. She screams, as she falls to the ground, injured. Korra: Cheap shot. Black Knight: Poor Avatar. The strongest warrior of this dimension, and you are still no match against me. I will claim the prize from this dimension with ease. Korra: Prize? Black Knight: Don’t worry. It isn’t you. You will get an honorable death, while the maiden I’ve been sent for will take on the role of a trophy. Korra: Maiden? (Korra stands up, her anger rising.) You’ll stay away from her! Korra releases several fire streams, all of them being deflected off Black Knight’s shield. His horse walks forward, as Black Knight holds his sword up. Black Knight: Futile, but commendable. Goodbye, Avatar. Black Knight raises his sword, and swings it down executioner style. The sound of rolling occurs, as Cannonbolt rolls over and collects Korra, while Deathcalibur bounces off his armored body. Cannonbolt keeps rolling, and opens up, putting Korra down. Cannonbolt: You alright? Korra: (Groaning) I’ll live. Just take him out. He’s vulnerable to metal bending. Cannonbolt: Yeah, I’ve used that against him before. Cannonbolt transforms into Lodestar, as he fires magnetic pulse waves, paralyzing Black Knight. Black Knight: You think I didn’t come prepared for this?! The horse, with no armor on it, whinnies and bucks, as it charges forward. Lodestar increases his power output, holding Black Knight in the air. The horse spins around, kicking Lodestar in the head with its hind legs. The head goes flying, being grabbed by a spirit vine. Lodestar: What in Hades is this?! Help me! Lodestar’s body wanders aimlessly, trying to find the head on the ground. Korra motions her wrist in fluid movements, water from the nearby river flowing in the sky towards her. Black Knight mounts his horse, Deathcalibur fading away. Black Knight: I would love to see the end result of your match against the spirits, but I have a mission. Hyah! Black Knight spurs the horse, as it runs off. Korra uses the water to heal her wound, groaning as she does. Korra: That stings! Just a little more! The wound is healed, as Korra stands up. The spirit vines start to squeeze and crush Lodestar’s head, as the body starts rolling on the ground in pain. Korra runs over, leaping and touching her hand to the spirit vine. It glows blue, the light calming the vine. It drops Lodestar’s head, and knocks it back to the body. Lodestar’s head and body reunite, as he reverts. John: (Holding his head) Oh, man. Talk about your head leaving your body. Korra runs by, grabbing John by the hand. She drags him along as she runs, John catching himself. John: Whoa, whoa! John uses his foot to dig into the ground, an earth wall coming up to stop them. Korra punches through it, not slowing down at all. John: Korra! Let me stand! What is going on?! Korra: He’s going, he’s going after Asami! John: What?! John releases air from his feet, lifting himself onto his feet. He runs alongside Korra, now keeping up. John: How do you know he’s after Asami? Korra: After the spirit portal opened here, the city was abandoned. We’re the only ones here right now! And he said he was after a maiden, and it wasn’t me. I will not allow him to take her away! John: Korra! Please stop breaking my hand! Korra is squeezing John’s hand hard, it turning blue from lack of blood flow. She lets go, as John cradles his hand, using mana to heal it. John: And here I thought you didn’t like Asami. Korra: That was then. This, is now! Korra speeds up with air bending, John sighing. John uses air bending to keep up. End Scene Asami flips back, dodging a stream of water. She’s on a platform, which is surrounded by water. Amon is standing at one end, holding his hands up. The water forms into tiger sharks, as he fires them at Asami. Asami dodges, charging at Amon. Asami: If I could just touch him at least once! Amon: And what? Shock me with your gauntlet? It won’t be that easy. Amon motions his hands, and holds his hands up. Asami reaches for Amon, as she screams, her arm being twisted behind her. Amon: You’ve never experienced the glories of blood bending before, have you? Allow me to demonstrate. Amon motions his fingers, as Asami keeps twisting and turning, levitating off the ground. Asami screams in pain, as she’s launched into the water. Her hand with the gauntlet moves and grabs Asami, releasing electricity. She electrocutes herself, it amplified by the water around her. Asami falls unconscious, as a geyser shoots her out of the water, onto the platform. Amon: She’s all yours. Black Knight appears on the platform, as Amon lifts Asami up with blood bending. Asami is placed on the horse. Black Knight: Thank you. And as promised, the Avatar is yours. In fact, I also brought you another. The one who killed you. A roar occurs, as Wildmutt and Korra emerge, charging at them. Black Knight swipes his hand, as Underworld monsters form. Wildmutt charges through the monsters, knocking them away like flies. Korra swings her arms, launching several water bullets at Black Knight, when Amon spins, catching them and launching them back. Wildmutt does a leap over one, while Korra breaks the other one, and releases a fireball at them. Black Knight: He-yah! Black Knight spurs his horse, as it whinnies, running off. It hops off the platform, back into the city. Wildmutt roars, as he transforms into XLR8, dashing off after him. Black Knight’s horse speeds up, able to outmaneuver XLR8. It veers off to the side, getting XLR8 off its trail long enough to have to chase after it. XLR8: You’re not going that easy! XLR8 speeds up, as the horse speeds up at the same rate, maintaining the same distance. XLR8: What the? How are you? Black Knight: Until we meet again, Knight of the Future. A portal of darkness opens, Black Knight going through it. It disappears before XLR8 makes it, him running past the point. XLR8 attempts to skid to a stop, but crashes into the vines. XLR8: No! Too slow! Ah! XLR8 dashes off, as the spirit vines reach to grab him. Amon: So, Avatar. We meet again. Korra: (Slightly fearful) Amon. But, you’re, Amon: Yes. My patron brought me back to life, in order to get my revenge on you. Amon holds his hands out, as Korra screams, as her body twists in unnatural positions. Amon laughs at her pain, as he continues to torture her. Amon: This new world no longer needs the Avatar. And so, I’ve been told to kill you. That being said, I’ve been told to vanquish it from the world, so feel free to go into the Avatar state. Korra’s eyes glow white, as she glows with a white aura. She breaks free from the blood bending, and appears right in Amon’s face. The platform breaks underneath Amon, forming a water wall to protect him from an enlarged fire fist. Amon flies backwards, and flips out, motioning his arms, creating several spirals of water, going at Korra. Korra floats in the air, as an air dome forms around her, the water breaking in the air, being sucked into it. Korra fires it back, forming a glacier as it crashes down. Amon dodges, as earth towers shoot out of the ground, causing Amon’s movements to go closer to the forest. Amon: Trying to drive me away from the water, are you? Pointless, I’ll create it! Amon claps his hand togethers, the moisture in the air condensing into water, releasing a water blast. Korra knocks it aside, and claps her hands, creating a wave of fire expanded by airbending. The wave sweeps Amon up, scorching him as he crashes his back into the base of a vine. Amon: Bah! Weak! I can handle anything! Korra zooms off to the side, touching a vine. The spot glows blue, as the signal is transmitted. The spirit vines wrap around Amon, preventing his movement and squeezing him. He moans from the pain, as bones begin to crack. Amon: Enough, enough! I have seen the error of my ways! Just, stop! Korra stares at Amon emotionlessly, as the vines wrap around Amon’s neck. They squeeze, as his neck snaps, Amon going limp. The vines retract, as Amon drops to the ground. Korra lands on the ground, coming out of the Avatar state. Korra: Good riddance. Now, for Asami. Korra takes off running, as she runs past Amon. She gets a few meters away, when she stops, paralyzed. She is pulled backwards, as Amon stands up, groaning with discomfort. He squeezes his fist, it choking Korra. Amon: Surprising, isn’t it? My patron can bring me back to life relatively quickly, and yet keep you in the grave. I’m currently restricting the pathway to the atriums in your heart, preventing blood from flowing through them. In a matter of moments, your body will begin to shut down due to lack of oxygen being circulated through your body. You may reincarnate, but that is a moot Amon gasps, as John is behind him, jabbing him with Oathkeeper. John: I release you from your earthly bonds, and send you to the pits of Tartarus, a place dark enough for your soul. Amon breaks into dust, as Korra drops. She pants heavily, gasping for breath, as John makes it over, using mana to help heal her. A few minutes go by, and she is breathing normally again. Korra: (Out of breath) Thanks. Huh? Where’s Asami? John looks away, looking upset. Korra’s expression turns into anger and pain, as she grabs him by the collar, lifting him off the ground. Korra: You didn’t save her?! But you’re the savior! The one that helps fight the evil and wins! How could someone like you fail to save her?! Tears are flowing down Korra’s face now, as she can barely keep John up. She puts him down, John studying her face. John: Just what is she to you? Korra looks away, trying to hold back the tears. She tries to speak, though nothing comes out. Korra then swings a fist at John, which he allows to connect. He falls back, as she pants. John: Are you satisfied with that? Is the spike in negative energy fulfilled? Korra: (Gasps) Spike in negative energy? John: I can’t sense what it is, but something else is here, instilling much more negativity in you than usual. Korra: But that means, Vaatu. John: Vaatu? A dark energy sphere forms around Korra, isolating her from the world. John stands, pounding on the sphere. John: Korra! John transforms into Will-o-Wisp, as he flies at the sphere, ramming it. An explosion of mana occurs, Will-o-Wisp hitting the ground. Will-o-Wisp tries again and again, failing to get through. Will-o-Wisp collapses to the ground, reverting. John: What is this? Korra: (Through sphere) John! John: Korra! You can hear me? Korra: Yes, but, no, get back! End Scene Korra is banging on the dome of the sphere, trying to get to John. Korra: John! John: (Through sphere) Korra! You can hear me? Korra: Yes, but, no, get back! Korra turns, seeing Vaatu. Vaatu is a large spirit, in the shape of a kite. It has one large eye, and several patterns on its body, and tendrils coming out of its body. It has a long tail, which whips around. Korra looks frightened, but gets determined. Korra: Vaatu! Vaatu: Well, well. I see that you’ve hit an all time low. Miss her? Korra: Wha, you set her up to be kidnapped?! Vaatu: Oh, no. That was the one called Intellectuary. He said to do it to hurt the one called John, whoever that is. But it hurting you, Raava, that put the icing on the cake. John: (Through sphere) Hurt me? What’s he mean? Vaatu: Of course, if they had sent me, I would’ve just killed the wench. But that’s me. Korra: Don’t you dare insult her! Korra releases fire propulsion from her feet, flying at Vaatu. Her eyes shimmer white, as she releases powerful waves of fire, Vaatu dodging and taking them with no harm. Vaatu fires a beam of purple energy, slamming into Korra, her being pinned to the wall. She’s screaming from the attack, John pounding on the other side. John: Darn it! I can’t phase through, I can’t blast through. Korra continues to scream. John: Korra! Hold on! You’re stronger than it! Korra: (Through sphere) I’m, trying! John: Sound makes it through. Alright, need a sound alien. John transforms, as his body takes the form of an angel. He wears a green robe around him with white leggings underneath. His skin is white as snow, his hair blond and going down all the way to his waist. He has two white wings, and the Omnitrix is on his chest. Guardian Angel: That angel alien Paradox showed me. He’s a sound based alien? I was sorta expecting Echo Echo. Let’s see what kind of voice I’ve got. Korra drops to the ground, weak and powerless. Vaatu wraps its tail around Korra, lifting her up. Vaatu: And now, I bid you farewell. A song echoes through the world, a deep, beautiful tenor voice singing an ancient chant, filling the negative sphere with life. Guardian Angel: (Singing) imisanakikuganonawot orokokumorodametemotowikot uaerufetotetiarahowimay oditiuomami Korra glows white, as her energy is revitalized. She breaks free, as Vaatu begins to shrink, as Korra grows. Vaatu: No! What is this?! Guardian Angel: (Singing) imisanakikuganonawot orokokumorodametemotowikot uaerufetotetiarahowimay oditiuomami Korra lifts her hand, and punches Vaatu, releasing a burst of light. Vaatu breaks away, as the sphere breaks away, the energy fading away. Korra lands, as she looks at Guardian Angel. Korra: (Blushing) You look, beautiful. Guardian Angel walks over to the water, looking at his reflection. Guardian Angel: Wow. I look like a girl. Who’s prettier, me, or Asami? Korra gasps in surprise, and looks away, smiling. Guardian Angel looks over at her, and smiles. Guardian Angel: Never mind. I can sense your emotions. I felt the pain and turmoil you were in while fighting Vaatu, and I feel the warmth in your heart while thinking about her. Guardian Angel walks over, putting his hands on her shoulders. Guardian Angel: I will rescue her. Not for me, but for you. Korra: (Tears flowing) Thank you. I expect you to bring her back unharmed. Guardian Angel: Very well. Guardian Angel spreads his wings, as he soars into the air, flying off. Korra watches, the spirit energy around them flowing through her. Characters * John Smith * Korra * Asami Sato Villains * Black Knight * Amon * Vaatu Aliens * Cannonbolt (first re-appearance) * Lodestar * Wildmutt * XLR8 * Will-o-Wisp (cameo) * Guardian Angel (first appearance) Trivia * The contents of this episode changed greatly from the original draft, in order to match how Legend of Korra ended. * Wildmutt appears due to it being the form that Asami first saw. * Korra's feelings for Asami are hinted at. * Guardian Angel is based off the Heron Laguz from the Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance games. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Lost Love Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc Category:John Smith 10: Black Knight Arc